1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drink shakers and, more particularly, to a drink shaker having particular features for breaking-up ice cubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain alcoholic beverages, such as the martini cocktail, may be prepared by combining liquid ingredients, such as gin or vodka and vermouth, in a mixing glass or drink shaker with a quantity of ice cubes. Martini purists are reputed to advocate keeping the liquid ingredients and the mixing glass at room temperature prior to mixing, so that a small quantity of cold water is diluted into the drink when the ingredients are stirred with ice. The infusion of water is believed to enhance the flavor of the ingredients and improve the subjective experience of the drink. Although the classic martini cocktail was stirred, many contemporary martini enthusiasts prefer their drink shaken, not stirred.
A shaken martini is believed to be different from a stirred martini for a few reasons. The shaking action tends to break up the ice and add more water to the drink, slightly weakening the drink but also altering its taste. Some would say the shaken martini has a “more rounded” taste. Others, citing obscure scientific studies, say that shaking causes more of a certain class of molecules (aldehydes) to bond with oxygen, resulting in a “sharper” taste. Some martini devotees believe the vermouth is more evenly distributed by shaking, which can alter the flavor and texture of the beverage as well. Recent medical research has shown that shaken martinis have a slightly higher antioxidant level than those stirred, although the exact mechanism for this was not derived.
The shaken martini cocktail has become quite popular in recent years. Enclosed beverage mixing vessels or drink shakers are commonly known, and provide means for mixing the ingredients without spillage by shaking the enclosed vessel. Motorized countertop devices have been provided for receiving an enclosed mixing vessel and shaking the vessel via a motorized mechanism. However, the shaking action by itself is ineffective to break up ice cubes such as typically made in home freezer ice cube tray.